1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a vehicle mounted system and a mobile device connected therewith, and a method for providing services thereof, and more particularly, to a vehicle mounted system and a mobile device which are connected with each other for communication and thus provide various services, and a method for providing services thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of mobile devices have been developed and distributed. The mobile devices provide various services such as calling, mailing, web surfing, etc. using a variety of hardware or software elements provided therein.
However, when the mobile device is implemented as using a portable device, the number, size or kind of hardware elements mountable in the device are inevitably limited. Therefore, the kind of service that can be provided by the mobile device is also limited.
In recent years, a vehicle mounted system that can provide various services such as a navigation function or a multimedia content playback function may be mounted in a means of transportation such as a vehicle. Such a vehicle mounted system may provide various convenient functions to users of the vehicles. However, the vehicle mounted system also puts a limit to the kind of service that it can provide due to the limit of its hardware and software elements.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for providing a variety of services by interlocking a vehicle mounted system and a mobile device with each other.